


Wednesdaymorning, 3AM

by worriedwriterr



Category: Simon & Garfunkel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, High School, Music, Musicians, Teen Angst, Teen Years, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worriedwriterr/pseuds/worriedwriterr
Summary: Paul, the lonely outcast at school. Arthur, the boy who will save him.Two teenagers with a passion. Long days at school, long nights spent with playing music. Big cities, gigs and upcoming fame are opening up for the two boys, but it all comes at a cost. Days are spent writing the most beautiful lyrics, ending with sleepless nights with undefinable emotions and crumbled papers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time writing fanfiction in four years. The past three years I've been writing my own novels. Going back to what I once started with is a weird experience, and also very difficult. 
> 
> The chapters might be short, but I'm rolling with it. English is not my first language, so there will definitely be either grammar mistakes or major vocabulary mistakes. No matter what, I am grateful of receiving comments. Help me improve my style or tell me what's good about it. It all helps.

Paul sat in a corner of one of the empty hallways of school. The grey walls looking down on him. His backpack stood next to him, his knees curled up to his chin. It was lunchtime. He got out his lunchbox from his bag and listened to the sounds outside. A couple of kids were outside, probably in a fight or whatsoever. He didn't care. He closed his eyes for a moment and ate his lunch. Once in a while people would pass, looking down on him sitting in the corner, curled up like a ball.   
  
He observed the people passing by, often looking them straight in the eye without saying a word. Paul barely spoke a word, he never was the kind that fitted in. He never was part of a group. The tables at the cafetaria were always full, there wasn't enough room to fit all the students in there, so others often wandered around the school's property, just like Paul. Unlike most others, he didn't have a companion by his side. It was always Paul, and Paul alone. No friend or even an acquaintance. He was like a shadow no one saw. A nobody, to most.   
  
The bell rang and Paul slowly got up. All of a sudden the hallways began to flood with students. Paul quickly grabbed his backpack and joined the streams of people, in order to avoid getting pushed in any direction. He hummed some songs he heard on the radio and made his way to his locker. His fifth period would be English. The hallways began to empty again and Paul's heart started racing. The last thing he wanted to happen is to get late in class. Once he finally reached his locker he threw it open in one movement and searched through his books to find the right ones. He dropped his backpack on the ground and reached down to zip it open. He could feel his heart booming in his chest as he quickly put his books in his bag and closed it again. With shaking hands he closed his locker, his hand grasping the iron key while he turned around.   
  
He walked through the hallways, on his way to the classroom. The hallways were almost empty. The kids who sat down at their lockers were probably all skipping class. His eyes searched the halls for a clock, but he couldn't find one. He heard someone calling behind him. He turned around while walking. He wasn't sure the callout was meant for him. Probably not. Otherwise it would've been some sort of harassment that had been flung at his head. He quickly turned back around in the direction he was walking to, but as he did that he bumped into someone. He was shocked and took a step back. The boy had dropped his books and bend over to get them. As he got up he looked at Paul, without saying a word. The boy was tall and Paul had to look up to see his face. Paul quickly slipped an apology over his lips. The boy looked away from him and let his head hang. Without saying anything the blonde haired boy walked away, leaving Paul in utter amazement. Paul shook his thoughts away and continued his way to the classroom, which he entered just in time. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days after Paul met the tall, blonde boy in the hallway, but he hadn't left his mind yet. Paul walked home after school. He was sure he hadn't seen the boy before. The way he looked at Paul as he bumped into him was different from everyone else. Usually people would look down on Paul, he was a nobody. If it had been someone else he bumped into he was probably ignored, maybe even pushed. The last couple of days Paul had roamed around the cafetaria during lunch, searching for him, though he could never catch the tall boy's curly hair. Every time he sat alone, either in classrooms or in any of the hallways he hoped he'd look up and see the boy, even though it hadn't happened yet. There was still hope, somewhere.   
  
When he finally arrived home, he threw his backpack in one of the corners of his room and sat down on his bed. The last thing he wanted to do was to make his homework. His room was a little small, but he didn't really mind it. It had dark blue painted walls, some posters on one of them, his desk that was filled with either books or music sheets and his guitar. That was his most valueable thing he'd ever owned. He stood up and got his guitar. He sat on the floor and played some songs he knew by heart. He had been playing guitar for five years now. It had become a way of expressing himself.   
  
After an hour he could finally push himself to focus on school. He made his way to the library, his usual place to study. He always thought it was very peaceful. No one would bother him there, and it was almost like absolute silence. He entered the library, his bag full of books with him.   
  
'Good afternoon, miss Galeotti,' Paul said silently as he walked alongside the reception.   
'Good afternoon, Paul,' the lady behind the desk responded. She smiled to him. He was a usual visitor. Most of the people here knew him. It was like a safe haven for the times he didn't feel at home anywhere. He had always been shy, but this was a place where it seemed it didn't matter all that much. He had the feeling he could be himself here, without being judged. He headed over for his usual spot, somewhere at a table in one of the many corners of the library. He couldn't bring himself to focus on his homework. Too many things were distracting him. The books around them - he was fascinated by them. Music was playing in his head. He wandered through the library, searching for new books that would give him inspiration. He had been trying to write songs before, but he never felt like it was right, or good enough. He tried to write as much as he could, but the words never seemed to be the right ones. Lunchtime was usually the time he'd write songs. Alone, in the hallways, just him and his thoughts. It seemed perfect. Then the boy crossed his mind again. Maybe being alone with his thoughts wasn't so great after all.   



End file.
